


Reason for Goodbyes

by VanillaMostly



Series: hidden and unseen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaMostly/pseuds/VanillaMostly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonks makes a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for Goodbyes

Tonks could never hide anything from her mum. Everytime, no matter how well she hid it, how careful she was, Mum could always see right through her. Since she was little she found this annoying: why does Mum know everything? And why does she always say _no_? Her mother's answer was the same everytime, "Because I'm your mother."

But this time was different. When Mum raised her head to meet Tonks's eyes, there was no sign of anger, no tears, no blame. She was strangely silent, didn't grab Tonks's arm, didn't demand, "Are you _mad_ , Nymphadora?"

Tonks had already put on her coat, and her wand was gripped in her hand. Yet, she could not move.

"I... can't not go," she said, even though Mum had not asked. "Everyone is fighting. Not just Remus, but also my friends, and all those children... If I stay, I'll regret it, Mum."

Mum still said nothing.

"I know," Tonks continued, her mouth suddenly dry, "even if I go, it might be too late - maybe I won't be able to change a thing, maybe I'll just be a hindrance."

She looked at her son, sleeping in his crib, so sweetly. As a mother, she knew how stupid and selfish her decision was.

"But..."

"Go," Mum interrupted.

Tonks could not believe her ears. "You... you're telling me to go?"

"I want my daughter here, safe and alive." Her mother's eyes brimmed with tears through her smile. "But I don't want a daughter who's miserable."

Tonks walked over and wrapped her mother in a fierce hug.

"Mum, I'm coming back."

Her mother nodded, brushing the tears from Tonks's face gently.

"We will wait for you."

Tonks committed the image of her mother, so strong and beautiful and unbreakable, into her heart. She hoped to borrow her mother's courage, just half of it would be enough.

Those words, _we will wait for you_ , was the reason she could walk forward.

 


End file.
